Cutie Mark Crusader Conclusion
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Inspired by the work of musical art with the same name by electokaplosion on YouTube. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are all grown up, and while they know nothing lasts forever, they'll always remember who they used to be and who they still are. And maybe they can help some new foals make their own marks on the world.


Insane: I don't own MLP FiM. This was inspired by "Cuite Mark Crusader Conclusion' By Electrokaplosion on youtube. This is my first MLP fanfic! ... Does this count as officially coming out of the stables?

Pinkie Pie: I'M SO EXCIIIITED! *bounces around the room* ARE YOU EXCITED!? BECAUSE I AM!

Insane: *sweatdrops* Oooookaaay... Let's just get on with the story, shall we?

Pinkie Pie: *upside down, on the ceiling* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW~!

Insane: *looking up at her* :| How... Oh, never mind...

~! #$%^&*()-

Three mares, about twenty-three, stood in an old warehouse.

The first, a white unicorn with a swirled purple and pink mane, as well as emerald green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a treble clef with a feather quill running through it like an arrow, sighed. "We've got a looong way to go."

The second, an orange pegasus with a messy magenta mane, purplish eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a scooter wheel at the top of a lighting bolt flanked by a pair of wings, nodded, spreading her wings and flying up to take a look at the cieling. "We'll need to give this a coat of paint at the very least.

The third, a yellow Earth Pony with a red mane with a large pink bow in the back, amber eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a wooden apple, half painted red with a paintbrush underneath, smiled at her friends. "I reckon we can have it done by tonight!"

The other two grinned at her. "One more time?" The unicorn asked slyly, smirking.

The warehouse rung with what could only be counted as a battle cry.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS **_CLUBHOUSE_**_** RENOVATORS**!_"

~! #%$^&*()-

Golden Tiara and her friend Sugar Spoon were walking out of the schoolhouse when they saw a pile of flyers with a large group of foals that didn't have their Cutie Marks around it. Neither girl had found theirs, so they were curious. The two fillies picked up a flyer each:

**We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

**On a quest to find out who we are**

**And we will never stop the journey**

**Not until we have our cutie marks**

**Join the CMC afterschool club today!**

Both young ponies looked at one another and nodded.

They'd ask their mothers if they could go.

~! #$%^&*()-

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon led their daughters to the old warehouse, noticing that it had clearly been remodled on both the outside and in. They couldn't help but grin when they saw the old logo painted onto the front door.

The pair had long ago grown out of the bullying little brats they had once been.

Teen pregnancy had a way of making you look at your life a little differently.

After a while, the CMC had forgiven them, though they'd never be the best of friends.

Diamond knocked on the door, but no-one answered. She opened it and went in, the fillies and her best friend following. They were in what seemed to be a meeting room, with lots of bright red cushions arranged in front of a stage at the back of the room.

Standing on the stage were the original Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo had her hooves wrapped around Sweetie Belle, who seemed to be sobbing.

"I'm not saying I regret it, I'd _never_ say that!"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Nostalgia can feel like a knife in your back..."

Scootaloo sniffed. "Part of me wants time to reverse... For the days to count down, back to the first."

"But that shouldn't matter!" Diamond said, forcefully. She couldn't look at this and not want to tear up herself. Nostalgia did indeed feel like a knife in your back. "You'll always be the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Silver Spoon trotted over to a picture hanging one the wall, a picture of three young fillies in golden capes, captured in a snapshot right before they were about to cause some bit of Chaos or other. Silver bit down on the frame, pulled it down, and set it onto the floor before the others, including a pair of confused foals. She stomped her hoof. "Look here," Silver Spoon began, "Are three little dreamers, ready to impress everyone! Now listen up! It's not over!"

Diamond nodded. "Your time has just begun!"

Three beaming smiles were in response.

25.6)(&($

Twenty young foals, all blank flanks, sat scattered around the clubhouse room, facing the stage.

The curtain parted, and three mares stepped onto stage.

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The unicorn sang out.

"Are you ready to find out who you are?" The pegasus asked.

"Here, y'all will learn lessons to base your lives on! And I reckon when we're done, y'all will be the best of friends." The earth pony said.

All three said in unison, "So let's get started!"


End file.
